<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Bats and Devils: The Beginning of It All by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629630">Of Bats and Devils: The Beginning of It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bats and Devils [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Family, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, adopted family, nothing too extreme tho i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a start of a crossover AU that I've been working on for quite some time now. I hope you like the character I created as much as I do. I'm already super attached to her.</p><p>You can find more info on the AU  (mainly the character) in the notes of the first chapter.</p><p>I apologize for the shit title, it was the best I could come up with :'D</p><p> </p><p>Try and find the Dante cameo ;D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bats and Devils [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Tragedy, a Bat and a Devilish Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this OC on the back burner for a month and after chatting with harlot-of-oblivion over on Tumblr, I got the courage to flesh out the character, give her a name and release her to the world.</p><p>Here's a post about the character in case any one is interested: https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/615248589049987072/hahahaaaa-after-having-this-character-on-the-back</p><p>Her backstory is a little vague, but I'm already working on so many fics. I hope you enjoy this little AU as much as I do :)</p><p> </p><p>Also regarding Dante's cameo in this: This takes place between DMC3 and DMC1. So after the Temen-Ni-Gru events but before the events on Mallet Island</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raising a family in Gotham is always a challenge. With the rogues having control over various districts, the people of Gotham don’t exactly live a “normal” life. Gotham has the Penguin ruling over the Diamond District, the Riddler in Coventry, the Scarecrow in the Bowery, the twisted clown in the Amusement Mile, Black Mask running the Upper East Side, Poison Ivy in Robinson Park, even Killer Croc basically owns the entire sewer system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old Gotham is no different. Despite being the district that houses the GCPD building, Two-Face, also known as Harvey Dent, rules over the district with an iron fist. Whether he’s locked up in Arkham or not, his influence over the district is always present. Whether it’s to keep that dark part of him in check or it’s just to keep the district residents in check, the former attorney takes what he calls “protection money” from the district's shop owners. Be it a local place or a franchise, it makes no difference to Dent. Money is money. Sometimes, he’ll send just a couple of goons, but the worst times are when he joins in on the collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of December 12th was no different. Two-Face had decided to join his men for the money collection. After making their rounds, the final stop was, The Lead Skull, the little “witch store” as he described it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he walked through the door, he heard the shop’s newest manager, Mina, utter, “God damn it”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk grew on the scarred side of his face as he made his way over to the register, “Good evening, Mina. I believe you know why we’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get your damn money”, the woman snorted as she walked to the back of the store towards the safe. Her boyfriend, Tristan was in the back eating a sandwich. He had gotten off early from work and being the sentimental man he was, wanted to be with his lady before they went home. He gazed at Mina with a cocked eyebrow as she opened the safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dent’s here. Stay here while I give him his money, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tristan nodded grimly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina returned to the register as she counted the money, “Here, Two-Face. $300. As usual”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark grin crossed Dent’s face “I’m afraid that I’m going to have to ask for another $200, Mina”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?! What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, Mina; due to the Dark Knight and his bird thwarting the last bank robbery, I’ve been set back quite a bit and need to make up for it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should’ve been smarter about the robbery” Mina rolled her eyes “I don’t have $200”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a furious look in his eyes, Two-Face slammed his fist on the counter “DON’T YOU DISRESPECT ME, WOMAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina didn’t even flinch, “Keep talking, Dent. I’m not going to magically pull $200 out of thin air”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his last name, Two-Face grabbed Mina’s hair and seethed, “NEVER. Call me that. I should just make an example of you, right here. In your little shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While this was going on, Tristan was watching the scene unfold from around the corner. When he witnessed Two-Face grab Mina, he bolted out from the back of the store and punched Two-Face’s jaw, causing him to let go of Mina and fall back. Immediately, his men aimed their uzis at the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Two-Face was composing himself, sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights could be seen, “The police?! How?!” Two-Face slowly turned to glare at Mina, “You…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina glared back. She and Tristan looked past Two-Face when they saw a shadow glide along the walls of the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss! It’s the Bat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Face howled in anger. He spotted news vans and a crazed smile crossed his face. “He” had taken over, “Bring these two to the rooftop. Let’s give the people of Gotham a show!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the command of the “other guy”, the two henchmen grabbed Tristan and Mina and kneeled them down on the rooftop, aiming their guns at the back of their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People of Gotham!” Two-Face roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spotlights and news cameras were pointed to the shop’s rooftop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad you all decided to watch as I make an example of the two who had the GALL to disrespect me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harvey!” Batman called out from an adjacent “Let them go! You’re better than this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Face waved his revolver in the air with a crazed look in his eye, “DON’T CALL ME THAT! THAT MAN IS DEAD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman, with Batclaw in hand “Harvey… Let me help you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Face was quiet for a moment. In that moment, Batman glanced into his old friend, Tristan’s eyes. There was no fear in them. Tristan was never one to show fear in situations like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman returned his attention to Two-Face who was still quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all happened so quick: Two-Face flipped his coin, Batman struck him with a batarang, the coin dropped onto the ground between the two henchmen, they looked at the coin and fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood and brain matter splattered on the rooftop and onto the sidewalk below. Tristan and Mina’s bodies slumped forward, blood sliding down the wall of the shop. People below could be heard screaming and officers could be heard yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With adrenaline pumping, Batman knocked out Two-Face and the two gunmen. He knelt down by the two bodies and, in a false hope, checked for any signs of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina was dead on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Batman heard a sound coming from Tristan. In a flash, Batman went to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“*cough* *sputter* *gasp* Ba--man… Bruce”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… save your strength, old friend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“*cough* V-- Viv… pleas-- take care of Viv… she’ll be all alone… please...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tristan. Help is on the way. Just hold on”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vivi… take care of her…. Take care of… her…” and with that, Tristan had taken his last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman bowed his head in guilt, “Rest in peace, my friend”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After saying his farewells, the GCPD had made their way to the rooftop. The atmosphere was the same among the officers: sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman and the Commissioner watched as the two were placed into body bags and taken to the morgue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commissioner” an officer called out, “regulars of the store are saying the victims left behind a child. A six year old daughter”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon sighed heavily “Damn it. Unless we can find any relatives willing to take her, she will have to be placed into the system”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman remained silent. In his peripheral vision, he spotted someone sitting on the rooftop, watching the scene below them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman glared at the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take it from here Batma--” Gordon turned to the spot where Batman once stood “Why does he always do that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his grappling hook, he got up to the top of the building where the figure was sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Dracula. I’m not here to cause trouble. I’ll be on my way and out of your hair, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman could faintly make out an outline of a red coat and the gleam of silver hair in the moonlight “What are you doing in Gotham?” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your bat-panties in a bunch. Just here doing a job for a client. And before you ask, pest control”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hrmm….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure stood and stretched “Welp. I best be off” the man turned to look at Batman with his blue eyes. Batman watched as the man’s eyes changed from blue to a fiery red “See ya, B-man” the man boded as he jumped backwards off the rooftop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman rushed towards the edge only to see that the man had disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman turned his gaze towards the police cars and reporters below. His mind wandered to what Tristan had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viviane. I’ll take care of her. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From Orphaned to Adopted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter of this fic. I can't wait to build on this universe, I'm already super invested!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viviane sat in an armchair. Not looking at anyone. It had been a week since she was put in, what the grownups called, a group home. She had been watching TV with a neighbor that night. She saw her parents get executed by Two-Face before the neighbor dragged her away from the TV and covered her face. But it was already too late. She saw the whole bloody thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she was there for. All she knew was that none of her parents’ families would take her and she would be placed in foster care. Whatever that is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing the sound of high heels on the wood floor, Viviane looked up to see Miss Murray, the lady who’d she been seeing a lot since the tragedy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Viviane, there’s someone who wants to see you” Miss Murray announced with a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viviane followed Miss Murray to her office to see a nicely dressed man sitting in one of the chairs. The man greeted her with a warm smile. His smile was nothing like Miss Murray’s. This smile was more welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Wayne. Is this she the one you wanted to meet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man, Mr Wayne, nodded before greeting Viviane, “Hi, there Viviane. I believe you know who I am”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv nodded, “I’ve seen you talk to my dad a lot at his work”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr Wayne kept smiling “Your father was an old friend of mine. I was wondering if I could make you an offer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Mr Wayne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. Call me Bruce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv nodded, “Bruce”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce knelt down in front of Viv, “I was wondering if you could come live with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv widened her eyes and Miss Murray’s jaw dropped “Why Bruce?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I said, your father was a dear friend of mine and I want to give you the best life after having gone through something so terrible. Allow me to take you into my home”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv thought about it for a bit before nodding “Okay Bruce. I’ll live with you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce placed his large, yet gentle hands on Viv’s shoulder’s “Wonderful. Let me just sign some things and we’ll be on our way, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv eagerly nodded and went with one of the adults to pack her bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After packing, Viv and the adult returned to the office with a suitcase and a worn backpack. Bruce had just finished signing the last of some papers and he retrieved Viv’s suitcase “You all ready, Viviane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv nodded “Mm-hm! I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Alfred is waiting in the car”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alfred?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll meet him”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two walked out the doors and strode towards a <a href="https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/71DUucCN4dL._UY560_.jpg">sleek black car</a>. An older balding man could be seen exiting from the driver’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv stopped in her tracks and stared at the man with uncertainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man held out a gloved hand, “My apologies, Miss Viviane. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alfred Pennyworth. Allow me to take your bag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv visibly relaxed, “It’s okay, Mr Pennyworth. I can hold on to my bag. Thank you, though”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well, Miss. And please, just refer to me as Alfred” he replied as he opened the back passenger door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv climbed in the car while uttering a thank you and Alfred helped buckle her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a 20 minute drive, they pulled into a long driveway. Viviane just gawked at the sheer size of the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce looked from the passenger seat, “What do you think, Viviane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv remained stunned in silence. Even as she exited the car, she was still silent. It was just… so big!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Viviane. There’s someone who's really excited to meet you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv was about to question that but before she could even open her mouth, she spotted a boy hanging on the chandelier by his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bruce! Home so soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dick! Get down from there! I shouldn’t have to keep telling you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can take the boy out of the circus but you can’t take the circus out of the boy” the boy, Dick, snarked. His eyes gravitated towards Viv “Is that her?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick flipped from the chandelier before landing on his feet in front of her “Hi! I’m Dick! You must be Viviane!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv just stared at him. <em> Who the heck is this kid? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bruce probably forgot to tell you about me, huh? Only in his late 20s and he’s already so forgetful” this earned an offended sound from Bruce and a giggle from Viv “There’s a smile. I promise to be the best big brother to you, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv almost choked on her spit. <em> Brother? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y--You’re my brother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup. Been living here for about 4 years, now. You starting to live here means you’re now my sister” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viv didn’t know what to say. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran into Dick’s arm and hugged him tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick simply hugged her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Viv already knew she’d be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>